fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go! Hyper PreCure
Let's Go! Hyper PreCure is the first opening theme of Hyper Pretty Cure!. The opening theme tells the story of the Inner Circle and how they pass a test while fighting a Sensobot. Lyrics Katakana Romaji English Translation TV Size Version All Hyper Pretty Cure,Hyper Pretty Cure,Hyper Pretty Cure,Cure,Cure,Cure,Go! Akamenu Aida (Chiba Chiemi) Everyone, onward to the Pretty Cure Garden All Okay Hanataba Sakura (Ootani Ikue) We're all just currently elementary schoolers Mizuno Minako (Watanabe Kumiko) However we have big dreams Tsutsuji Douji (Inoue Marina) That want to achieve All Together let's all say HYPER Hojokawa Jullianna (Serizawa Yuu) Even thou there are some disagreements Hojokawa Carlo (Koshimizu Ami) Or a few challenges Azumiya Emily (Morohoshi Sumir) We'll stay together as a team All Yay, Yay, Yay, Say LEGEND. LEGEND, go Aida, Sakura, Minako and Douji We fight Sensobots using our powers. We transform into a group of heroes called Pretty Cure. CURE! '''Jullianna, Carlo, Emily' And we will stay support and help civillians while you fight. FIGHT Segawa Hotaru (Miyahara Nami) Wait! Is there any more time for that? Akamenu Aida What do you mean? '''Segawa Hotaru' We're gonna be late! All We have a test today and cannot be late. '''Akamenu Aida' Let's Hyper Pretty Cure! Full Version All Hyper Pretty Cure,Hyper Pretty Cure,Hyper Pretty Cure,Cure,Cure,Cure,Go! Akamenu Aida (Chiba Chiemi) Everyone, onward to the Pretty Cure Garden All Okay Hanataba Sakura (Ootani Ikue) We're all just currently elementary schoolers Mizuno Minako (Watanabe Kumiko) However we have big dreams Tsutsuji Douji (Inoue Marina) That want to achieve All Together let's all say HYPER Hojokawa Jullianna (Serizawa Yuu) Even thou there are some disagreements Hojokawa Carlo (Koshimizu Ami) Or a few challenges Azumiya Emily (Morohoshi Sumir) We'll stay together as a team All Yay, Yay, Yay, Say LEGEND. LEGEND, go Aida, Sakura, Minako and Douji We fight Sensobots using our powers. We transform into a group of heroes called Pretty Cure. CURE! '''Jullianna, Carlo, Emily' And we will stay support and help civillians while you fight. FIGHT Segawa Hotaru (Miyahara Nami) Wait! Is there any more time for that? Akamenu Aida What do you mean? '''Segawa Hotaru' We're gonna be late! All We have a test today and cannot be late. '''Akamenu Aida' Let's Hyper Pretty Cure! Hanataba Sakura On Monday I need to submit project Mizuno Minako On Tuesday I have volleyball game Tsutsuji Douji, Segawa Hotaru and Hojokawa Carlo On Wednesday we have a class meeting Hojokawa Jullianna On Thursday I have detention Azumiya Emily On Friday I have a cheerleading practice Akamenu Aida So all of you are not available on Saturday? I cannot believe it. Anyway, I have studying to do so I'm lonely. Character Appearances ''Note that all characters are in their chibi forms during the opening. *Akamenu Aida *Hanataba Sakura *Mizuno Minako *Tsutsuji Douji *Hojokawa Jullianna *Hojokawa Carlo(episode 7) Trivia *The opening has half singing and half speaking heard during it. *This has many similarities with Motteke! Sailor Fuku, the opening for Lucky Star. *This is the only oppening so far to have more than one.singer. **This is also the only opening where the Cures are featured in a chibi structure. **This is maybe the only opening to have the main casts' seiyuu's to sing the opening. Category:SongsCategory:Openings